


I Met You Here By Chance

by SmokedJoker



Series: Valentine's/White Day 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: Ren manages to come to Tokyo for three days to visit the friends he made during his one year probation. One specific day is reserved for the one that has a special place in his heart.





	1. Arrival.

The first quarter of the year was always hard to adjust to. Getting used to the new year, planning out how to go about the year, and for some students….it would be their final year at high school. The crowds were ever so bustling as the bullet train stations were dropping people off at Tokyo or taking people away from Tokyo. There was usually never anything too eye-catching here, but today was different for the staff that worked here. One way or another, someone’s eyes would always turn to the girl sitting by herself. Her most prominent features was her striking blond hair, and for some who managed to catch a glimpse of her face, her bright blue eyes made it seem like it reflected the bright aqua-colored sea or the azure plain that covered the sky. She happily hummed as she sat there by herself, no one knew if she was waiting for someone or if she was waiting to leave. As people were guessing the girl’s reason for being here so early, another train arrived and this one finally made the girl look up from her phone. One by one, passengers of all sizes and ages came out until eventually, a handsome boy stepped out of the train.

His curly hair made you just want to ruffle it up even more. The smile he had made you think he was a gentleman at heart. His attire was very casual, but he made it work to his favor. His dark grey eyes seemed focused on the blond girl who had been sitting by herself and she, in return, also gazed at him. The train station staff were watching the two as it seemed like the perfect moment for-

“Ren!!!”

“Ann!!!”

-and there it was. The two, seemingly now confirmed, couple entered each other’s embrace giving the bystanders a warm fuzzy feeling as they watch the young lovers seemingly reunite. After a couple of moments in the embrace, the girl looked around and noticed the attention they were gathering. She stumbled out of his embrace and gestured him to stop and not make a scene.

“Let’s go. I don’t wanna bother the people here with….all we’re going to talk about.”

Ann smiled as she mentioned that. It had been a long time since they met each other in person. A couple months actually as they were both busy for the new year’s, so they couldn’t see each other during the winter vacations. Ren held her hand, the first time in a while. It was just as small and soft as it was the last time he held it.

“Yeah, let's go. We have a lot to catch up on.”

The two lovers were on their way out of the train station when they were stopped by a staff member.

“Um, miss? You’ve seemed to have forgotten something?”

The lady gestured towards where Ann sat, and Ann noticed she had left her bag right next to her seat.

“Ah! Thank you for reminding me! Wait for me here, okay?”

Ann didn’t wait for Ren to answer as she already knew what he would say and left Ren with the staff member. The staff lady glanced at Ren.

“You really managed to land yourself a lucky one, young man. She waited here for nearly an hour and a half for you.”

‘Wha? She did? She told she only got here about 20 minutes ago.”

The lady lightly laughed as she heard Ren’s surprised response.

“Did she tell you that? She was here giddily humming to herself for nearly the whole time.”

Ren looked at Ann who was coming back with her bag, a smile on her face as she looked at Ren. The staff lady felt today was one of those days that made the job she had interesting and worth it. She had seen these scenes many times in her long life, but she never got tired of them.

“A girl like that is special. Be sure to treat her right, and you might end up having that special someone to spend the rest of your life with.”

Ren blushed slightly but still thanked the lady for her encouragement. Ren let her know he intended to do that the moment he told Ann he loved her. The staff lady let them be finally and Ren and Ann left the train station. As they were walking to Shibuya square, Ren started telling Ann what the lady told him.

“Umu…..Why’d she have to say that?”

“You didn’t have to wait for that long…..”

“…I wanted to. It’s the first time in a while right?! How could I be so nonchalant about it?!”

Ren chuckled as he knew what Ann meant. Ren wished he could grow wings and get to Ann much quicker than the bullet train could take him. Ren looked at her as they arrived at the Shibuya square. He paused as he suddenly went back two years…. when he first arrived in Tokyo.

“You know, Ann, when I first saw everything here, I wonder how my life would turn out from that point on.”

Ann stopped right next to Ren and listened.

“I had gotten a criminal record with no hope of revoking it. I assumed my life would be over at that point. My family had treated me a bit well, but I noticed they were disappointed in me. When I stood here….I thought it would be a steep climb to even get back to where I once stood. I had truly felt lost.”

Ren reminisced that moment…when it all changed. Ren pointed to the middle of the Shibuya Crossing.

“Do you know what I saw there, Ann?”

Ann shook her head. She had never heard Ren talk about his first day in Shibuya.

“….I saw him….I saw me…”

“….Do you mean Arsene?”

The concept of Persona, even though their journey started 2 years ago and ended one year ago, the adventure was still fresh in her mind. The Phantom Thieves even had their artistic friend make a painting of each of their Persona’s from when they got them, to when they awakened. Ann still had the Carmen and Hecate portrait hung up in her room. Ren smiled as he remembered the gentlemen thief who accompanied him on his long “rehabilitation”.

“At first, I wondered why I saw myself as this crazed lunatic who stood in blue fire and loose chains…. but now I know….that was who I wanted to be. I wasn’t crazy….I was free… I wanted to be free from the chains that held me down and be that free spirited person who almost… seemed a bit insane if you looked at it another way...”

Ren laughed as he ridiculed himself. Ann gave him a peck on the cheek.

“You’re not crazy…. well a little bit I’ll admit.”

“Hey!”

Ann giggled at his short outburst.

“But you knew how to control yourself. I still remember the guy who chased me all the way from Shibuya Square to the subway underground…..and at that point, I was at my lowest too.”

Ann started recalling her troubled times at Shujin. Kamoshida and his insistent advances towards her. As they were going down a trip down memory lane, Ren stopped them for a second.

“Hey…You know how we were gonna think of how to spend Valentine’s day tomorrow? I have an idea now.”

Ren got close to Ann’s ear and started whispering his idea. As Ann finished listening, she felt it would be a nice way to spend the day, and they would never run out of things to talk about either.

“Let's go to Leblanc, everyone’s waiting there right now.”

“Oh! That reminds me.”

Ren unzipped his bag.

“Sorry Morgana, I kinda forgot about you, hah.”

Ann lightly slapped Ren’s shoulder.

“How can you forget about Morgana?!!”

Morgana popped out of the bag.

“It’s fine Lady Ann. I was trying to not disturb you two.”

Ann scratched his chin like old times.

“It’s good to see you too, Morgana.”

Morgana had long since found out about Ren and Ann’s relationship and he had also gotten over his initial crush on Ann. He was just glad Ann had managed to find someone who’d take good care of her. Of course, he had to tell that to Ren every now and then, so he wouldn’t forget it.

“Why didn’t everyone come with you right now?”

“They said they wanted to give me some alone time with you…..which if they thought about it is impossible since you came with Morgana.”

Morgana’s ears drooped down.

“I’m sorry, Lady Ann.”

Ann quickly waved Morgana off, indicating it was fine.

“It’s fine. Today’s not the day we’re going to be alone anyway.”

Ann locked her arm with Ren’s.

“I have him reserved for tomorrow though.”

Ann knew she wasn’t the only important person Ren had met in Tokyo in his one year of probation. There were tons of people he most likely wanted to meet today, so she wanted to let him be for today so he could have a clear mind when it was just the two of them tomorrow.

“C’mon let’s go! We don’t want to make them wait that long!”

Ann grabbed Ren’s hand again as she pulled them along to the train station to Yongen-Jaya. Ren looked at that bright cheerful face and only thought one thing. He smiled as he was reminded once again how lucky he was.

_“I love you….Ann Takamaki.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of set-up for tomorrow! I'll release the next chapter then, hope you enjoyed the small preview for whats to come!


	2. A Day for Them Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well um, I managed to finish it!! Woo! and I almost didn't make it for Valentines day! So hope you enjoy the Chapter and as I'm sure you noticed , there is a Sexual Tension tag(or something along those lines) I just wanna let you know....It's my first time attempting something like this, so if it sounds off....well there you go. Hope you enjoy the chapter regardless and there will only be one more chapter left. The epilogue for this story. 
> 
> Happy Valentines day! even though I was really cutting it close!

The welcome party from the Phantom Thieves and Sojiro was a splendid one that lasted all day. After the party was over, Ren had made sure to check up on all the people who helped him out of his arrest and wished them well. With Morgana staying with Futaba, Ren and Ann headed over to her apartment to spend the night.

The golden daylight hadn’t arisen yet in the Land of the Rising Sun, but that didn’t stop Tokyo from being in full effect already. In one such apartment, a young couple were barely getting up…. well only one of them so far. Ren’s phone started buzzing with the alarm he set up. He reached for it on the small table to the side of the bed. After stretching, he finally remembered the sleeping angel right next to him.

_“Did that not wake her up? Ann really is a heavy sleeper.”_

Still, Ren didn’t mind seeing the sight of the sleeping beauty, but they did have a lot to do today, so……

“Ann…Ann, wake up.”

Ann still didn’t mind and slept with a smile on her face. Ren moved the loose locks of hair in front of her face to let him see the still shut eyes.

“Ann…. You look real beautiful without those pigtails of yours…..Then again…you just look beautiful regardless.”

Ann’s shut eye’s quivered as she heard him. Usually, Ann would still be asleep right now, but the thought of Ren being next to her woke up her up the moment he did….but there was something she wanted first. He lightly cupped her cheek.

“Hey, Ann….We need to wake up….If you don’t wake up, I’m going to have my way with you until you do!”

Ren knew she was trying to stay in bed as long as she could. It was a habit he noticed, still, it seemed this time, Ann planned to tough it out. Maybe it was what she wanted? Ren leaned in closer to give her a peck on her forehead. Ren could feel the smile on her face grow wider. After seeing no “reaction”, Ren decided to go for those soft cheeks on her bubbly face. Though he wasn’t going to just give her a kiss on the cheek like her forehead. After another quick peck on the cheek, Ren leaned in closer to whisper into Ann’s ears.

“Ann…I know you’re awake right now…..Are you pretending to be asleep just so I kiss you like this?”

Ren felt Ann’s body slightly move away, but he didn’t let that go for long. He put his arm around Ann so she couldn’t move without “waking” up.

“Ann…You’re a real greedy girl aren’t you? Fine. I’ll play along to your game.”

And what seemed to be the thing Ann was waiting, Ren planted his lips on Ann’s, having a full taste of the sweet lips of his sleeping beauty. Ren knew this was what Ann was waiting for as she started getting into it the moment it happened. The kiss lasted much longer than Ren intended it to be and there was even a battle for dominance between the two lovers. In the end, Ren let Ann win this time as the battle ended with Ann on top of him. They separated from their kiss and looked into each other’s eyes at the same moment.

“Yo, You’re finally awake.”

“Idiot. You knew I was awake the whole time and took advantage of me.”

Ann said in a playful tone. Ren smiled back at her.

“Oh? It’s my fault now? I wonder who’s on top of me right now? I feel like the one who’s about to be violated.”

Ann lightly slapped Ren’s chest.

“Don’t make it sound like that!”

“Well…. you did like being on top when-UGMM!”

Ann covered Ren’s lips before he could finish. She knew what he was going to refer to. Ren started to lick Ann’s hands and she pulled them away out of reflex.

“AH!!!”

But that was a mistake. Ren took the opening and turned their position around to where Ann was below, and Ren was on top of her. He looked into those slightly shocked, but excited eyes she had.

“You know….We could have some “fun” before heading out.”

Ren alluded. Ann took the sight of her darling in full pleasure, but she eventually held herself back.

“Who knows when we’d get out of bed then.”

Ann looked away with a blush full of excitement on her face. Ren grinned in response. It was a sight that would make him pounce on Ann any other day, unfortunately, they couldn’t just “play” in the bed all day today. Still, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to do it right now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to be quick-

Ann covered Ren’s mouth again.

“Yeah right. I know how little self-control you have. We’re saving “that” for tonight ok?”

Ann wanted to embrace Ren right now as well. It had been months since they’d last seen each other in person so the need to partake in that intimate act was strong in the both of them. Still, Ann had to be the one to control Ren first because once he gained momentum, Ann usually played along to his whims. Ren pouted at Ann’s refusal but eventually chuckled.

“Right…. you’re right. I’ll have my way with you by the end of tonight though. So, I hope you’re ready for no sleep.”

Ann mischievously slapped that perverted mouth of Ren.

“Just go and shower already, or else you’ll have to be stuck waiting until I get out again.”

That let Ren know he needed to go now or else it would be forever till Ann got out. Ren gave another kiss on Ann’s cheek before getting out of bed. Ann got comfortable in her bed while Ren headed to the bathroom with his change of clothes. Ann glanced at her own phone and saw the time.

"Ugh…5:20….Still, it’ll be worth it. I get to spend all day with Ren.”

Ann got cozy in her bed once more but made sure to not fall asleep. Who knew what Ren would try and to do to her if she did. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ann saw the portrait Yusuke drew of Ren and her. She loved it so much, she had it next to her bed just so she could wake up to it. She grabbed it while lovingly stroking it.

“Only three more months….I’ll have to wait that long before we can finally move in together…..”

Ren and Ann had plans to find an apartment together ever since Ren went back to his hometown. It was the day Ann was looking forward to the most. Ann looked around her room and wondered when it wouldn’t just be her room but their room. Luckily, Ann had told her parents she could live on her own just fine and they decided to let go of her caretaker. If she still had one, Ann didn’t think she could have Ren stay over at her place like this. After a couple of minutes, Ann finally felt it was time to get her butt out of bed. Ann started getting her things ready as Ren was a quick showerer.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Ann thought back the words Ren said to her.

_"….Should I leave my hair down?”_

As Ann was thinking so, the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Ren….in nothing but a bath towel covering his manhood. Ann mind went a bit blank as she saw his toned bare upper body. Ren was looking around Ann’s room.

“Do you know where my luggage is? I forgot something.”

Ann snapped out of her daze and started looking around for it as well. Still, Ann found herself giving Ren a couple glances any chance she could get. After she started looking again, she managed to find it.

“It’s right here.”

Ann got up and suddenly Ren was right behind her. He reached across behind her to grab his luggage. The fresh smell of his shampoo invaded her sense’s as his head was right next to her.

“Thanks…..also, if you attack, I’m free to fight back.”

Ren said with a smirk as he walked back to the bathroom. As soon as Ren said that, Ann knew he planned this all out and yet even if she knew, she wouldn’t stop herself from looking at him. She knew he would do the same if she did it to him. Before Ren entered the bathroom though….

“Hey Ren, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

Ann looked at herself in the mirror again.

“Do you think I should leave my hair down for today?”

“? That’s up to you.”

Ann anxiously looked at him.

“Well, I want to look my best for you!”

“You always do that….even right now you’re the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.”

Ann blushed but she still angrily pouted at Ren.

“No sweet-talking! I’m serious here!”

Ren helplessly sighed and looked at Ann.

“We’re going to be all over Tokyo today, right?”

Ann stroked her hair while she nodded at Ren.

“If it’s going to be a tour around all the spots we’re going to, shouldn’t we try and go back as well?”

Ann knew what he hinted at, but it wasn’t the definitive answer she was looking for.

“….So you want the pigtails?”

Ren smiled and reached into his luggage and pulled something out. Ren opened up the case and pulled out a blast from the past. Ren put his old glasses on and grinned at Ann.

“Hello, I’m Ren Amamiya. It’s nice to meet you, Takamaki-san.”

The calm manner and respectful tone made him seem like the boy she met 2 years ago……..if it wasn’t for the fact Ren only had a bath towel covering him, Ann might’ve played along. Ann couldn’t hold her laughter at the contrasting scene.

“Pfft, you look like a dork right now.”

Ren hurried over to Ann’s side, grabbing her fair hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Ann calmly let this happen while amusingly looking into his eyes, wondering what he might say.

“I’m your dork though.”

With that said, Ren gave Ann a kiss to which she happily received. After a moments kiss, Ann pulled back.

“Yes…Yes, you are.”

Ann lightly slapped her hands on his bare chest to push him away, though at the point of contact, just for a second, Ann wanted to just feel Ren’s chest out. Luckily her self-control was still working, and she successfully pushed him away.

“Hurry and finish up. I still have to get ready.”

Ren relented and walked back to the bathroom to finish dressing up. Ann looked at herself in the mirror and noticed a faint blush still stayed on her face. She brought her hands to her cheeks.

_“……Now I just want it to be tonight already.”_

Ann happily hummed to herself as she looked forward to the full day she would have with her darling.

* * *

  
The day started off great, Ren and Ann went to some personal landmarks that had a special history with them. They were going to go to all the locations the palaces were located at, Shujin Academy was going to be the one for the end, Futaba’s palace was just the Sakura household and they didn’t want to bother Futaba and Morgana, and they felt the courthouse would be a bit boring to go to, so they cut down the list to four palace locations. They figured the first stop would be the Diet building. When they arrived, it was mostly just empty with a few bystanders doing whatever they needed. Ren looked at the building with complicated emotions.

“Hey….Ann.”

Ren looked at Ann as she wore a familiar outfit. It was one she wore when Ren went with her to one of her modeling shoots. She wore a black over shirt that was unbuttoned to show the dark grayish blue blouse she wore under. Her black tights with black boots matched lovingly with her overall outfit.

Ann looked at Ren as she also looked at the Diet building with odd feelings.

“Do…you think Akechi deserved the end he got?”

Ann looked solemnly at the Diet building.

“I’m not sure. I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised he got killed in the end…..I mean he killed a lot of people, Ren…..all for Shido, who in the end, got rid of Akechi. I’ve talked about this a lot with Futaba and Haru since…they had more to say. In the end, both of them said they don’t feel joy in his death, but they also feel like they wanted to see him suffer more…”

Ren looked at Ann in surprise.

“Did Haru really say something like that?”

Futaba, Ren could understand, but the sweet cinnamon roll, Haru? Ann noticed she fibbed up the explanation.

“Oh! Futaba said that one, Haru…. I think Haru just wanted him to face his crimes. She told me “In the end, hate turns to violence, violence turns to murder, and soon the cycle repeats itself,” I think Haru just doesn’t want to wish death upon anyone even if the person in question murdered her father…She’s just that kind.”

Ann couldn’t say the same about herself. If she were to make the same choice regarding Kamoshida, Ann felt she would be hard-pressed to pick one.

“…..Hey, do you think I’m cruel for actually considering to murder someone?”

Ren sighed as he knew who Ann was talking about.

“….Who knows….I know at one point….I wanted to do the same to Shido. Do you think I’m terrible?”

Ann grabbed Ren’s face and gave him a kiss on the cheek to bring the mood up.

“You’re the sweetest guy I know, Ren. Of course, I don’t think you’re awful.”

Ren gave Ann a kiss in return.

“Then I don’t think you’re cruel. You're the most thoughtful girl I know, Ann……and I’m lucky to have you.”

That conversation seemed to have broken the somber mood they had going. Ann’s smile made Ren give one in return. They decided to get going and leave the Diet Building, but Ren took one last look as they walked away.

_“In the end, anything we remotely hate, we can either ignore and forget about it…..or we try to erase it from this world. In the end, we both chose the second choice….so why did we have such different futures?”_

Ren looked at the girl right next to him. That’s when it finally came to him.

_“Ah.…It was probably because of you…. Ann.”_

While Ann was distracted, Ren gave her a surprise hug from behind.

“Re-Ren?”

“Ann…..Thank you.”

Ren closed his eyes as he embraced the confused blond from behind. Ann didn’t know why Ren thanked her, but she just stayed in his arms. She assumed it involved their conversation from earlier.

After leaving the Diet building, they visited Okumura Foods Headquarters. It was a short stay though, as they only discussed Haru’s father, which they felt shouldn’t be touched on too much. It regarded one of their best friend’s father, so they decided to not judge him too much.

After Okumura Foods Headquarters was Madarame's shack which had been seized by the government after his whole debacle. Ren looked at the locked door.

“You know…I could use the skills Morgana taught me and-

Ann lightly chopped Ren on the back of the head to stop him from going any further.

“C’mon now. We don’t need to go inside. We can just think about it on the way back to Shibuya.”

Ann started dragging Ren by his hand while he followed behind Ann.

“You know? You never did tell me how you did it.”

Ann glanced back at Ren. She slowed her pace down so that they were now walking side by side.

“Did what?”

“You know? How’d you distract Yusuke in your nude model session?”

“Did I never tell you that?”

Ren remembered how Ann refused to talk about it at all, right after the fact Yusuke joined the Phantom Thieves. She also made Yusuke and Morgana not breathe a word of it to Ren and Ryuji. Eventually, it was forgotten until this point in time.

“You didn’t want to talk about it. C’mon Ann…..You didn’t really go naked…. Did you?”

Ann quickly blushed and looked at Ren in surprise.

“Do you really think I did something like that?!!!!”

“I don’t know?!!! We just made the Phantom Thieves and I assumed we were crazy kids back in the day.”

“That was only two years ago!! Don’t go acting like it was that long ago!”

Ann pouted as she was labeled as that frivolous of a woman.

“Well?! If you didn’t go naked, then what did you do?!”

Ren was growing more curious in Ann’s actions in the past. What did she do? Ann looked at Ren, a bit of hesitation going through her eyes.

“…..Promise not to laugh?”

The question made Ren a bit confused but he agreed. After seeing his response, Ann looked at her clothes.

“I….um, I wore like…a lot of clothes. So many layers of clothing.”

“….So? What’s so bad about that?”

Ren imagined three layers of clothing, but that didn’t sound so-

“Well I wore like 10 to 12 different layers of clothing, so I looked like a bowling ball when I went to-Hey!!! I said no laughing!!!!”

Ann noticed Ren start struggling to hold his laughter back. Ren looked at Ann as he let a slight chuckle out.

“So….I’m guessing you looked pretty THICC-

Ann started pelting Ren with her “fiery” fists.

“Stop making fun of me!!!!”

Ren caught both her hands, preventing her from continuing.

“C’mon, Ann. Show me how THICC you looked back then.”

Of course, Ren was telling Ann to dress up like that again. Ann blushed as he kept saying that word.

“URGHHH, NO!”

Ann broke away from Ren’s grasp and started running towards Shibuya, attempting to leave Ren behind.

“Hey! Ann!! Come back!!! I’m sorry!! Really!!!”

Ren started chasing Ann to Shibuya. After a couple of minutes of running, Ann’s stamina started failing and Ren managed to catch up. As Ren caught up to her….

“*HAH*…*HAH*….*HAH*…You’ve been running?…*hah*…I noticed your form is getting better.”

Ren wanted to ease Ann into him so she didn’t run from him again. Ann was lightly gasping for air. She could have run for much longer, but she didn’t want to drench herself in sweat.

“Yeah….being a model is tough work.”

Ren walked up next to Ann.

“I know…Good job, by the way. I saw you featured on a couple of magazines you’ve never been on before.”

Ann looked at Ren in surprise.

“I was planning to keep it a surprise! How’d you know?!”

Ren smirked in response and gave himself a thumbs up.

“Don’t underestimate your number one fan.”

That witty remark earned a kiss from Ann. After Ren got his girlfriend back, they headed back to Shibuya to reminisce about Kaneshiro’s palace. They went to Ann’s favorite crepe stand as they enjoyed themselves in the streets of Shibuya.

“You know…. Don’t you think it’s kinda’ve dumb?”

“Huh?”

Ren said as he didn’t know what Ann meant by that. It came out of nowhere.

“Well….I was thinking about when Makoto was all gung-ho about going into a Mafia boss’s hideout! Couldn’t she think how stupid that sounds!!”

Ann took a sip of her drink. Ren took another bite of his crepe.

“I don’t want to hear that from the girl who went into Kamoshida’s palace after we told her that it was dangerous and didn't know a thing about the Metaverse.”

Ann coughed on her drink as she didn’t expect the blow coming back from Ren. She looked at Ren, “hurt” by what he said.

“Ren!! You’re supposed to take my side!”

Ren chuckled at Ann’s cute reaction.

“I’ll always take your side, Ann….. but we can’t be going around saying stuff about Makoto when we’ve also made our mistakes.”

Ren recalled some memories.

“You know, I think the only ones who didn’t do anything stupid was Haru, Futaba, and Yusuke.”

“Umu…..I already can guess about Ryuji.”

The two thought at the exact moment, Ryuji yelling about how they were Phantom Thieves. Ann looked at Ren, a bit irritated at Ren’s stupid decision.

“I’d rather you do something stupid like Ryuji…than do the stunt you pulled off! Do you know how worried I was when they took you away?”

Ann didn’t like recalling the experience. To imagine a world without Ren, killed Ann on the inside. Ren sighed as he knew it was dangerous to attempt such a thing.

“It was for the group's safety.”

“…Yeah…Well, it still made me feel awful….what if….”

Ann didn’t want to imagine a what-if scenario. Ren noticed they finished up their meal and felt they needed a change in location to lighten the mood.

“C’mon, Ann. Let’s got to our last destination.”

Ren held Ann’s hand as she clutched onto Ren’s arm. It seemed their conversation made Ann linger on the terrible what-if’s.

“I’ll be here for you, Ann. Always.”

Ann sighed as she knew she was getting emotional, but she couldn’t help herself. Ren meant that much to her by that point in time in the past and definitely more-so now. Ann clenched his arm even tighter.

“Promise me…. You won’t do anything like that again.”

“…..I promise.”

It came straight from his heart. The Phantom Thieves were retired, and Ren had no reason to go back to that world. The serious tone Ren said it in made Ann feel relieved. As if a great weight had been released from her heart and mind. Ann lightened the hold she had on Ren’s arm.

“Good…. Good….”

Ann gently held his arms now. She rested her head on his shoulder as they headed towards their last destination.

Shujin Academy. The name evoked many feelings in the two that looked at it. Ann looked around and saw that no one was around. Everyone had most likely gone home.

“….How’s it going….in Shujin?”

Ren said as he wondered how Ann’s school life had been. He heard bits and pieces, but never much at all. Ann looked at the school nameplate, a myriad of emotions going through her heart.

“…I’m doing fine….in fact, you could say I’m doing better.”

Ann lightly smiled.

“I used to be below middle…but now I’m ending my final year above middle! An improvement huh?!”

A few ranks up, to the previous Ann that was a job well done, but to the person she is now…..

“Good job, Ann! I knew you could do it!”

Ren gave her encouragement that came straight outta his heart. Normally if this was before, Ann would gladly take it…but now…..

“Ren…. Do you think I’m stupid?”

Ren was a bit thrown off by the question. After the initial shock, Ren sighed.

“Yes…Yes, you are.”

Ann looked at Ren in surprise, not expecting him to answer in such a direct way, but as she turned to look at him, she got a playful karate chop to the face.

“You’re an idiot to think I can say yes seriously…..Where did this come from?”

Ren didn’t know why Ann would be questioning her intelligence right now. Ann sighed as he looked at her.

“….I studied…I studied and I studied so much this past year. I got help from Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Futaba,……I even went to ask Ryuji sometimes when I had no one else!”

“For real?!”

Ren didn’t know where this drive to study came from for Ann. Did models need good grades? Ann looked at Ren, slightly amused by his Ryuji like answer.

“Yes, For real…And I only got so far...…and the reason I did it all…..is you.”

Ann pointed at Ren’s chest, placing her finger right in the center. She looked at her, first in class, boyfriend.

“I thought to myself “I hafta be at least in the top 50” at least if I did, I’d be able to say confidently that I’m your girlfriend.”

“You can’t do that now?”

Ren didn’t remember ever telling Ann she had to do this.

“It was more of a personal goal, I thought if I could be smart like Makoto-

Ren covered Ann’s mouth to prevent her from speaking more.

“Ann…I’m going to tell you again because it seems like you forgot.”

Ren took a deep breath. Ann still had her mouth covered by Ren.

“I love you, Ann Takamaki.”

The direct confession made Ann’s eyes quiver slightly. Ren let go of her mouth and sandwiched Ann’s cheeks between his hands.

“I fell in love with you, not Makoto, not Haru, and not Futaba. You don’t need to be like them! You were the girl that opened my world, Ann!......Actually! You know what?!”

Suddenly Ren started pulling on Ann’s arms as he brought her through the alleyways.

“Ren! Where are we-

“I’m taking you there!”

Suddenly they came out of the opening of the alleyway on the other side. Ann saw the street as cars were driving by. She remembered the train station to Leblanc should be nearby. As Ann was about to question Ren again, he pulled her again until finally stopping underneath the canopy of a clothing store. Ann looked around as if she was hit by a sense of Déjà vu. Ren looked at her as he stood right next to her.

“Ann….Do you remember this spot?”

Ren had never taken Ann here once since the first time they met here. He felt maybe she forgot because she had to ride with Kamoshida right afterward and she might have tried to forget that event…along with their meeting here. Ann looked around, trying to remember. Ren brought her here because this place was seemingly special to Ren and herself…..so why could she not remember it? Ann guiltily looked at Ren.

“Ren…I-  
  
Ren shook his head and gave an understanding smile. He would never hold this against Ann.

“Ann, It's fine. I know you had a lot going on in your life to try and remember everything.”

Ren looked at the sky. It was sunny compared to the moody rain clouds that were there that day.

“I stood here….not knowing where my life would be headed. I felt this was my last year of normalcy…before I would be sent back to the world under the label of a criminal… So I wished….I wished that there would be a sign that everything would turn out alright….Something….Someone…..”

Ren looked at Ann with a heartfelt smile.

“And that’s when you…came right next to me. You came to take shelter from the rain and you blew me away with your looks.”

Ren turned his body to face Ann while she looked at him, her eyes slightly quivering as if getting ready for something.

“I looked at you and thought “Wow…This girl is stunning”, but that’s not what led me to want to know about you more…..After you noticed me gawking at you..”

Ren slightly laughed as he thought back to how silly he must have looked.

“You didn’t look away from me or look at me with suspicion….you smiled at me. Everyone who looked at me ever since I came to Tokyo..Looked at me like I was an annoyance, that I shouldn't be here, or that they didn't care what happened to me. It was your simple smile…. that made me think there was still someone who cared.”

“Ren….I….”

Ann had long since started tearing up. To think her nonchalant smile had such an effect on Ren. She didn’t really think about making anyone’s day up because…she was at a terrible point in her life. She didn’t think about anyone else, she only thought about Shiho and herself.

Ren gently held Ann’s hands together.

“I won’t say I fell in love with you at that moment. I only wanted to know more about you. After learning more and more about you, I felt my heart knew it had to be you when I first laid my eyes on you, but my mind at the moment was trying to catch up.”

Ren laughed as even he got a bit teary eyed. Ann tears had long since started dripping down, but she had a smile to accompany them. She dove into his chest and he gladly welcomed her as she continued to cry.

Two long years. To some that might not be much, but to these two who experienced so much together. It could be considered the strongest of relationships. They helped each other through their ups and downs and in the end, they learned they can take comfort and joy in each other’s arms.

After a couple minutes of crying and sniffling, Ann separated from Ren’s chest. After controlling her emotions, Ann looked at Ren with the happiest smile he’d seen on her today.

“Ren….I love you.”

Ann reached into her bag and pulled out a yellow box that was wrapped up in a red ribbon. Ren had seen it before, although, Ren could feel the feelings contained in the box far surpassed the one he got last year. As if the feelings they experienced just now were poured into this tiny little box, Ann held the box out to Ren.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Ren. I'm so happy I met you.”

Ren reached out for the box, but instead of just simply taking the box, Ren grabbed Ann’s wrist and pulled her into another embrace which she happily returned. They gave each other kisses on the cheeks, neck, and the lips when they were in sync. They whispered confessions of their love and how much one meant to the other. Today truly marked a special day for the two of them. The bond they had transcended the limit that was once there.

* * *

  
***Ann’s Apartment***

  
Ann was changing out of her clothes into some PJ's that she had. Ren had rented a movie to watch before they…had some fun tonight. Ann looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she recalled all that happened today. She now felt she was falling behind in the feelings department. Ann formed her hands into fists as she attempted to pump herself up.

_“Let's give him all the love he wants tonight!”_

Ann went into the living room and saw Ren waiting there with the movie at the title screen. Ren looked at her with a calm smile. He'd long since put away his glasses as he never needed to use them anymore. He only put them on for their day around Tokyo.

“Are you ready?”

Ann happily went over to Ren and sat right in front of him. She laid back on his chest as she got comfy in his embrace. Ren wrapped his arms around her waist as he grabbed the remote to start the movie. As the usual logos for the companies who assisted in making the film started popping up one by one, Ren and Ann were more interested in each other at the moment.

“Are you gonna watch the movie?”

Ren said with a grin on his face. Ann rolled her eyes at the T.V, she seemed more interested in the dark grey eyes in front of her.

“It’s fine….It just the logo’s for now. No one cares about those.”

“Hey! These people worked hard to make this cheesy romance movie.”

Ann giggled at Ren’s joking reply. Ann pulled closer to Ren’s face and soon the two didn’t even bother with the introduction to the movie. They were fully immersed in the feeling of each other. As the movie started to finish the introduction is when they finally parted from each other’s lips. Ren looked at the T.V.

“We didn’t miss much, so we should be fine.”

“I guess so.”

Ann said as she got comfy in front of Ren again. Ren wrapped his arms around Ann’s waist again. The two honestly started watching the movie….but as always, something that happened every time they watched a movie at Ann’s place occurred. Ann had fallen asleep. Ren had expected it but wished she stayed up this time. Ren grabbed Ann’s hand which felt so light in his hands, more so now that Ann had fallen asleep. He started intertwining his fingers around hers, simply enjoying the feeling. Ren started focusing on her fingers as he remembered a little something he was getting Ann for White day. He smiled as he felt thankful for these habits she had.  
  
Still….this was also an opportunity for Ren at times.

Ren’s gaze lowered from the movie down to Ann’s chest. Being behind Ann gave him a clear view of her loose clothing and the cleavage Ann always had. Ren always remembered Ann mentioning it off handily to the girls in Mementos, but it seemed they grew bigger than the last time he’d seen them. Ren gulped as a man’s desire started stirring inside him. Ren let go of Ann’s hands and started moving his hands upwards………If only Ren knew…that this was, in fact, a trap!

_“He’s really going for them…..”_

Ann thought as she acted out the part of the sleeping girlfriend. She would never fall asleep like usual since it had been forever since she’d been with Ren. It was the same in the morning as well. Her love for Ren threw her usual habits out of order so for Ren to mistakenly fall for it twice, it could only be his fault. She could guess where his hands were going.

_“Still…Why didn’t he just wake me up if he wanted to grab them? I wouldn’t have minded.”_

One way or another, they were going to have sex soon anyway so why the secrecy? Ann still acted asleep as Ren’s hands seemingly kept rising. Ann couldn’t ruin the illusion, so she could only try and guess where Ren’s arms are by the movement in his chest.

_“When he grabs them, I’ll come out and say something.”_

Ann wondered again. Why the secrecy? She was his girlfriend! They had a heart to heart talk all day and they were even closer than before! So why does Ren still feel the need to do this?!!

At that moment though, Ren paused before letting down his hands. He sighed as slung his head back on the couch.

“She falls asleep in front me, knowing how beautiful and sexy she is, and she expects me to just sit here and wait for her to wake up.”

Ren looked back at Ann was she still pretended to be asleep. His hands which had dropped moved for Ann’s legs which surprised her a bit.

“Rubbing her legs should be fine….right?”

The PJs covered the smooth and slender legs, but Ren could still feel how soft and firm they were. Ren started to enjoy the feeling, as Ann felt something rising behind her.

“That’s a model for you, I guess.”

Ren was never a legs man, he was more a breasts kind of guy, but he was starting to see the appeal behind them. Then again, Ren was just smitten with Ann all together.

As Ren was having his way with Ann’s legs, Ann herself started to feel something. As time went on and it started to feel really good, something inevitably happened. A gasp of pleasure escaped Ann’s lips which made Ren freeze.

“Ann?”

“…….Idiot.”

As soon as Ann said that, she stood up and turned to face Ren. Ren could see a lovely blush on her face as she looked at him in exasperation.

“You idiot.”

Even though she was calling Ren an idiot, her actions didn’t seem to match. Ann suddenly sat right atop of Ren’s lap while she still faced him. They looked into each other’s eyes, Ren long since had figured out the reason for her words. With that said, Ren looked at her expression that was anxious. She looked all over Ren. Ren changed into his sleepwear as well, which just consisted of a loose shirt and some warm and soft pants to sleep in. The movie playing in the background had long since been forgotten about. Their faces inching closer and closer until they could feel each other’s hot breath on their faces.

“You were having the time of your life feeling up my thighs…..Did they feel that good?”

Ren chuckled, but he did feel a bit embarrassed as Ann pointed it out.

“What can I say? They felt amazing.”

Ren said as he clenched onto them once again. The sudden sensation made Ann feel like electricity coursed through her body. At that moment, Ann energetically initiated a kiss with Ren to which he gladly reciprocated. The two had a short make-out session as they were feeling up each other’s bodies. As things started getting more intense, they stopped and looked into each other’s each other’s eyes, the desires within were all too clear for both of them.

“Let’s continue this in your room?”

Ren said with a grin that knew what Ann would say. Ann alluringly smiled at the request.

“Let’s.”

At that moment, Ann didn’t expect Ren to just stand up and hold onto Ann.

“Re-Ren?!! What are you-

C’mon! Let's get going!”

Ren carried Ann to her room. She had her arms around his neck while he held her up by her legs and back. In princess-esque kind of fashion, Ann was carried all the way to her room, until Ren laid her onto her bed. He quickly went on top of her as they both feverishly gazed into each other eyes.

“So…Who goes first?”

Ren said as he eyed Ann’s PJs.

“I feel you’re going to burn my clothes off at the way you’re hotly looking at me.”

“I could say the same….Panther.”

The old codename gave a jolt of ecstasy to Ann. She grabbed Ren’s loose shirt pulling him closer to her face.

“That’s not fair, Joker…. Let me help you with this.”

Ann started tugging on Ren’s shirt. It seemed he would be the one to start undressing first. As Ann succeed in taking off his shirt, she saw the same view she had in the morning, though this time, Ann didn’t need to hold back.

“Hey…Lay down for me.”

Ren complied to Ann’s demand and lay down on his back. What reason could he have to refuse when he knew what was coming?

Just as Ren expected, Ann got right on top of Ren, which made Ren smirk.

“You really do like being on top, huh?”

Normally Ann would have lightly smacked him to shut that mouth of his, but whenever they got to this point, Ann didn’t mind him saying it. It was true in a sense. She looked down at Ren’s bare chest as she lovingly stroked it.

“You’ve been keeping up with your exercise?”

Ann said as she ran her fingers down to Ren’s solid six-pack. Ren laughed at both the question and at the fact it tickled a bit as Ann caressed his abs.

“I hafta make sure I’m good enough to be with a model, no?”

“Hmph! You’re the best guy I could ask for, so-

“So I can lose the six-pack?”

“NO!!!”

Ann quickly said. Ren laughed at her response. Ren knew that as much as a man loved a women’s beauty, the same could be said for women, as Ann loved Ren’s athletic body. Though that was one thing on the list of many that made Ann fall for Ren. Ren looked at Ann’s loose PJ shirt as well.

“Well….I started us off.”

Ann knew what Ren wanted too and as she started to take off her shirt, Ren, for some reason, stopped her by grabbing her arms. She looked at him, confused at what he wanted.

“I can’t take it off if you don’t let go?”

Ren looked like he was debating on speaking his mind, and after a couple of seconds, determination shone in his eyes.

“Ann! How much did that cost you!!!”

Ann, who sat on Ren, was dumbfounded by the out of nowhere question. She looked at her PJs in a puzzled manner.

“Ummm not much? I think these are some old ones anyway and I was planning on throwing them out soon.”

The odd question somewhat killed the mood and just as Ann was going to ask what the hell Ren was doing, Ren let go of her arms and suddenly grabbed the front of her shirt with both his hands.

“Then you won’t mind if I do THIS!!!!!”

The sound of Ann’s shirt tearing filled the room. Ren used all his strength to tear apart Ann’s shirt, which he successfully did so easily. Ann was bewildered by Ren’s act, but suddenly a sense of embarrassment came, and she covered her now exposed chest which was now only covered by her bra. Her heart was beating loudly as she didn’t expect such a “savage” act out of the gentlemen she’d come to love, but within that beating heart, there was also a sense of passion that burned ever so more. Ren got the remaining pieces of Ann’s shirt off her as she tried to process what Ren just did.

“Sorry. I wanted to try it once, you know?”

Ren said as he looked at the only thing covering Ann’s upper torso. Ann noticed his gaze and immediately covered her bra.

“You’re not going to tear this off too, right?!”

Ren laughed at Ann’s panicked expression. She seemed to value the bra more than the shirt. Ren shook his head.

“No…I just want it off already.”

Ann got goosebumps after Ren’s reply and smiled at him in a tempting manner.

“Fine, Fine. Just stay down.”

With one hand, Ann pushed Ren back down onto the bed while she used the other to reach for the back of her bra. She unhooked it the first try and as the bra fell off its position, Ann’s bare breasts was in full view for Ren’s pleasure. As Ren gazed at them intensely, Ann quickly covered his eyes.

“I wish you wouldn’t look at them so excitedly.”

“How do you think I feel when you looked at me this morning.”

Even though Ren’s eyes were still covered by Ann’s hand, she could still see the big grin on his face after he said that. After a couple of seconds, Ann took her hands away and let Ren see again. His attention went back to her breasts which she held upwards with her arm underneath them.

“Did…Did they get bigger again?”

Ann blushed at the question but sheepishly nodded, indicating that they did. As Ann looked away for a solid second, Ren launched upwards and locked Ann in an embrace. As Ann turned to look at him, surprised at the sudden hug, Ren kissed her on the lips and dragged her back down onto the bed. After the initial surprise, Ann went along with it quickly and started feverishly running her hands all over Ren’s back as Ren did the same. Their bare chests touching each other as they continued to make out on Ann’s bed. Ann could feel something hard and warm hitting against her thighs as if wanting to join in on the fun. Ann’s hand reached down and grabbed the energetic guy.

“Seems we should get started soon.”

Ren looked at Ann, desire and love, all so present in his eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

After Ren said that, The two lovebirds proceed to take everything off, laying themselves all bare for the other to see. A night of passion, joy, and moans of pleasure filled the air in Ann’s room. Ren and Ann’s night together was a long one, but what made it enjoyable was not only the act of sex itself, the greater joy was the fact they shared this most intimate act between man and women, with each other.

They had found each other in this huge world, they had through gone tribulations, the threat of death loomed over them many times, and through all those experiences, love bloomed between them. A love so strong that even a god could not keep them apart.

Tomorrow would be the day Ren would return home, So Ann and Ren made sure to make the most of this love-filled night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> If you feel something was a bit off during the second half, please let me know. I know it's probably not the best around here, but It's something i want to improve on as well as all relationships come to this point eventually and if I want to write them good! I gotta know what I'm doing wrong. Or if you you enjoyed it regardless, great!
> 
> Only one more to go! Don't know if it will be posted tomorrow, but we'll see. Thanks for reading this first attempt of mine for something a little more mature.


	3. Departure.

The sunlight was shimmering through a slight gap in the window curtains as it cast its light onto the face of a sleeping man. His closed eyelids slight twitched. Slowly, but surely, his eyes opened as the man had awoken from his peaceful slumber. Ren yawned as he took a couple of seconds to process the fact he’d been awoken from the sunlight.

_“Morning….What time is it?”_

Ren had started to set himself up and as he attempted to raise his arms to stretch, his left arm slightly brushed against something warm and soft.

“Mhmhm…..”

A soft, tired, and lovely groan sounded out as Ren’s hand brushed against Ann’s bare breast. Ren looked at his sleeping girlfriend with a smile as he recalled last night. The night filled with love and passion had been the most enjoyable night they shared together. Maybe it was the fact that it was Valentine’s day,the date they had before the night, or the fact they hadn't seen each other for a long three months but Ren felt more closer to Ann than ever before. Both physically and emotionally. He grabbed his phone off the small table next to him and checked the time. He saw he had about 2 hours before he had to get out of bed and get ready for today. Ren sighed as he was reminded.

_“I have to go back home today….”_

Ren had made a deal with his parents that he was allowed to come over to Tokyo for Valentine’s day for three days while starting his trek back home on the third. While school was almost over, His parents didn’t want him missing too much. Ren put his phone back and looked back at his lovely sweetheart. The sight of her always managed to bring a smile to his face. Ren slowly got back under the covers of the warm blankets they shared. Ren faced his still sleeping girlfriend while he just watched her sleep peacefully with a warm smile. He cupped her cheek while she blissfully stayed in dreamland.

_“She must be really tired….well…I guess we did go at it very late into the night.”_

Remembering the night filled with sex, Ren’s pants started to pitch a tent without his consent. The sudden rise in his testosterone made Ren glance at his girlfriend’s bare breasts. They had their undergarments on but had left their upper body bare as they enjoyed the feeling of the skin to skin contact around that area. It made them feel much closer than they already were. After having all his “energy” depleted, Ren thought it would be sweet and lovely to do such a thing, but now he underestimated his own sex drive in the morning. Still, Ren held his own and calmed himself down after a couple of minutes.

_“I really don’t want to leave you, Ann……”_

That night was a sneak preview to what was to come when they moved in with each other and…..maybe even the married life when they got to that point. The idea of marriage had come up sometimes between them, but they were still teens barely turning to young adults. The topic of marriage was still a bit heavy for them, but anytime that topic came up, Ren would always think that Ann would look lovely in a wedding gown or in a Shiro-Muku. The point is, Ren didn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Ann and Ann felt the same, it was just a huge step in their life to get married and they wanted to enjoy the journey there rather than rush things. They were definitely happy with the pace they were going at and they both subconsciously knew, that it would only be a matter of time.

Ren gently held Ann’s finger which had been laid down on her pillow. He imagined a ring being inserted and felt the smile on his face become gentler.

_“One day, Ann….I’ll be sure to put it on your finger one day.”_

He slowly reached over Ann and gently pulled her in closer for a gentle embrace to which Ann, who still slept soundly, went along with his whims. It seemed Ann sensed it was warmer by being closer to Ren so she naturally followed along until their bare upper bodies were in contact with each other. Ren could feel her breasts smush against his abs and he always enjoyed this feeling. Ann’s hair had been let loose from the usual pigtails and was now naturally flowing down to the midway point on her back. Ren’s chin was just above Ann’s head as she curled into his chest, seemingly trying to get comfortable. Ren looked down at his adorable girlfriend when his nose caught the scent of her hair. Ren gave it a quick sniff and sighed to himself.

_“Why does Ann always smell good? Is it the shampoo she uses?”_

While Ren was wondering about the enigmas of a women’s hygiene, Ann started moving about a bit more, as if she was waking up. Ren watched Ann closely as she snuggled a bit more into his chest as if trying not to wake up, but it failed her. Slowly but surely, her eyelids opened up to reveal those bright blue eyes he loved so much. The first thing Ann saw as she woke up was Ren’s chest which made her look up to see Ren smiling down on her.

“Good Morning, my darling Ann.”

Ren proceeded to kiss the somewhat sleepy Ann on her forehead, which made her smile. She yawned as she wrapped her arms around Ren while getting comfortable in his embrace. She closed her eyes again and snuggled into Ren’s chest, but she knew she had no hope of going back to sleep after that kiss from Ren.

“Good morning, Ren. When’ja wake up?”

“A while ago, the sun woke me up.”

“I guess we didn’t close the curtains all the way huh?”

They didn’t want anyone to possibly see their passionate night together so they covered the windows with Ann’s curtains, though it seemed they left a tiny gap for the sunlight to come in. Ann opened her eyes again.

“What time is it?”

Ren reached for his phone again.

“8:30, I woke up at 7:00 exactly.”

“8:30……”

Ann silently said. While she had a nice wakeup call from Ren, after a couple of seconds, Ann realized their passionate night together was over. Morning had come and soon Ren would have to go back home. After yesterday, Ann just wanted Ren to stay in Tokyo with her and not leave her again, though after thinking about it….would they even be able to stay together long until she’d have to leave for her modeling career.

“…..How do you feel? You know after last night?”

Ren sensed the mood was going down, so he wanted to mention something that should lighten it.

“I’m fine. A bit sore but fine.”

Ann lightly giggled as she remembered that passionate and romantic night together. Like Ren said, those pent-up feelings after not seeing each other for 3 months left them with a lot of loving they needed to catch up on. The Valentines date yesterday could be considered the main dish while the passionate night was the dessert afterward.

“That’s good….You know, seeing you like that got me all restless for a bit.”

Ren glanced below Ann’s face while she noticed his gaze and smiled without even needing to look where it was directed.

“Yeah, I can tell. I can feel it down there getting all excited.”

Just because Ren calmed down, didn’t mean it went away. Ann’s bare breasts were in plain view and the sight was very tempting to the young man. She knew Ren was a man and that men couldn’t help it at times.

The two cuddled with each other for a while as they tried to subdue the sexual temptation they felt just now. They just wanted to enjoy each other’s company for now. After a while, Ren’s phone rang with its alarm. It should have woken him up, but he’d already been up with Ann for a while. Instead, it turned into a reminder that he had to get ready soon. As Ren was about to get out of bed, Ann latched onto Ren’s arm.

“Can’t you stay in bed a little longer.”

The sight of Ann latching onto Ren’s arm while her exposed breasts hung onto his arm as well, was a good way to lock Ren down. Ren laid back down next to Ann while he pulled her in for another cuddling session.

“If you ask me like that, I might as well stay here for a little longer.”

Ann stuck close to Ren, not ever wanting to let him go.

“Hey…Ren. I’m going to miss you.”

“You make it sound like we’re not going to see each other again?”

“I know we’ll see each other again it’s just….It’s going to be a long wait.”

“White day isn’t that far away. I have something special for you, so just wait until then.”

Ann looked at Ren, suddenly giddy and curious on the gift.

“What is it?!”

Ren chuckled and gave Ann and a peck on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ren noticed the box of chocolates Ann had given him. Suddenly the craving for something sweet came to mind.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

After that, Ren suddenly rolled over on top of Ann. Ren looked at Ann in an irresistible fashion.

“I’m suddenly in the mood for something sweet.”

After saying that, Ren leaned into Ann, taking those lips for himself. Ann didn’t resist and let it all happen as she was going to get as much love as she could out of Ren before he left for home.

* * *

  
The Phantom Thieves got together once again to say goodbye to Ren. They had one last get-together before taking Ren to the bullet train stations. The train he’d be getting on should be arriving anytime soon, so after each and everyone one of his best friends said their goodbyes they all looked towards the one who looked heartbroken to see him go. Ren smiled as he felt all the love in the world right now. Ann didn’t want him to go, and while he shouldn’t feel happy that Ann wasn’t keen on seeing him go, Ren was feeling the love Ann had for him, and he had to show her as well.

Ren walked up to Ann and cuddled her right there.

“I’ll be back. So just wait for me.”

“…..Fine. Until White day then.”

Ren and Ann gave each other smooches all the way until Ren’s bullet train arrived. Ryuji sighed as relief came to him.

“Finally. I thought they’d suck each other faces off if Ren’s train didn’t get here.”

“Such a shame. If I had more time and my tools, I could’ve had another piece in mind.”

Ren and Ann were the perfect sources to see the emotion called love. Yusuke had used them as a muse for a few projects he had coming along. Thus, every opportunity to witness their love was a step forward in his art. Futaba snickered.

“I’m sure they were giving each other all the love they could at Ann’s place.”

“Ann’s place? I thought Ren was staying at Leblanc?”

Makoto said as she didn’t hear anything about this. Futaba looked away nervously as she felt she spilled the beans. Haru looked at Futaba, curious by what she said.

“Ahaha? What’d I say?”

“You said-

“I’m gonna miss you, Ren.”

While Futaba was trying to keep divert Makoto and Haru’s attention, Ann and Ren were in each other embrace while Ren still had a few minutes left before getting on the train.

“Yeah…..me too.”

Ren let go of Ann and got his things ready. He went over to Futaba to get Morgana from her.

“Thanks for taking care of Morgana, Futaba.”

Futaba smiled and shook her head.

“It’s fine, me and Mona had fun together.”

“Did you make sure to take care of Lady Ann?”

Morgana asked the usual question.

“Yes, I did. We were all over Tokyo yesterday. It was nice.”

“Oh-Ho? I’m sure that’s not all you did.”

Ryuji nudged Ren’s side. The meaning all too clear in his eyes. Ren simply smiled which gave Ryuji all the info he needed. Ryuji gave him a thumbs up and wished Ren well. Ren started getting on the train, but not after giving his friends…and Ann one final look.

“See you guys in March.”

Everyone waved goodbye to Ren as he got on the train, after he was out of their sight, Ann sighed miserably.

“March….”

Haru came up behind Ann and gave her comforting pat on the back.

“It’s not that far away, Ann-chan. We’ll be here waiting with you.”

Ann looked at her friends and lightly smiled. She saw the train taking Ren away, slowly but surely, start to move and soon left the station.

_“Waiting…. Yeah. I’ll be here, we’ll be waiting here. So, come back as soon as you can, Ren.”_

* * *

Hours had passed by and it was late into the night. The train continued to take Ren and Morgana all the way to Ren’s hometown. Morgana had long since fallen asleep, so it was just Ren by himself. He looked out the window, reminiscing his short stay in Tokyo. As Ren was remembering his date with Ann, his phone started ringing.

“Yes?.....Oh! Yes, This is Ren Amamiya……It’s almost ready?.... In a couple of days? Alright and then I’ll go pick it up where I had the order made, correct?....... Alright, Thank you for the update. Good night.”

Ren ended the call and smiled at the news he’d received while he thought back to the moment Ann had fallen “asleep” during the movie. It usually did end with Ann falling asleep whenever they watched a movie together and that let Ren get the chance to prepare for getting Ann this gift. Ren leaned back on his seat and got comfortable.

_“March…..I can't wait for that day to arrive.”_

Ren gazed out the window while thinking of the girl that had an irreplaceable spot in his heart. It would be a long wait for both Ren and Ann, but it would be worth it. Anything was if they got to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finally to this short Valentines fic! We have finished and probably my first fic to mark as done! Wooo! So as the the last chapter here suggests, there will be a White day fic to accompany this later down in March. I'll try to prepare all the chapters before hand, but don't quote me on that. I've got alot to write, including my long-fic and the ShuAnn week coming up in July. I've still gotta brainstorm on that.
> 
> Anway, Hope you enjoyed the fic all together and Hope to see you guys/gals on my next fic or my current one! See ya!


End file.
